Bringing Death a New Meaning
by dmr131313
Summary: A lone boy stumbles upon Ryuk's Death Note. Even though he may be using it to be a new generation of Kira, everyone must grow out of a phase. A slight bit of romance


"Rian, I want you to stop!"

Stop killing? Stop writing in the Death Note? That will be impossible.

I took out a notepad. "Rian, what did I just say-"

"I'm not writing in the Note. I'm writing a promise that I will never write in the Note again."

"Wow, lying right in front of her huh?" said my shinigami. "I guess you really don't care about her."

XXXX

I was walking home from school when I saw it, the Death Note. I didn't know what it was until I picked it up. I opened the notebook and began reading it aloud.

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

"If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

"Heh, is that so? Only forty seconds? I'll see about that."

I wrote the name of the most hated kid in school. Not only because I hate him as well, but because I saw him smoking something behind the school.

I counted to 40 in my head, then I laughed. "Just another stupid prank." However, I spoke too soon.

I watched as I saw the kid grab his chest, then double over in pain. Of course none of the students cared as they walked passed him.

"So I guess it wasn't just a prank." but it has to be coincidence.

I walked home, reading of the Death Note rules carefully.

As soon as I got home, I checked up on the news. I saw there was a bank being robbed. What the guy looked like, and his name. I wrote his name inside the Death Note too. This one however, I wrote a cause of death. That being he would go mad and shoot himself with his gun.

Sure enough, he did. "That's all I need to be convinced with this."

XXXX

Over the course of a week, I met what's called a, shinigami. Also known as a god of death. His name, Ryuk. In my Death Note, I've written a lot more names of criminals. I even heard about this rumor called Kira, going around can killing criminals like judgment day had come for everyone.

I guess with all the excitement, I've gotten a new fan club. Though of course nobody would openly admit it, online, you can post as anonymous so nobody would know. Online, I'm booming.

My phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rian?"

"Yeah?"

"You think you wanna hang out today. I heard this new mall opened up, wanna check it out?"

"Uh... sure?" I know, it's strange. I only have one friend, and it's a girl.

"Great, meet me by the entrance ASAP. See ya." She hung up.

She's asked me to hang out a lot recently. Could she possibly...? No, impossible.

I left the Death Note at home and took a notepad. I found pages that looked like the Death Note pages and put both onto a notepad. In order to tell the difference, I folded the corner on every normal page, so I can get to the Death Note with ease.

XXXX

The new mall wasn't that far, but it did take me half an hour to walk there. That's when I saw Sarah. As I walked up to her, she said, "Hey, Rian, long time no see."

"It's been... two hours since we saw each other in school."

"O-Oh, right." She smiled and scratched the back of her neck. "Anyway, let's go check out the stores."

We've walked around the stores, every now and again she would gawk over something.

Wait, I think I felt something. I moved my hand and looked at Sarah, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, uh, nothing." She looked away from me. Then immediately said, "Let's go get some lunch, it is 12:35."

"Where should we go?"

"Well they have a few food places here."

"Let me guess... I'm paying?"

"Yup." She practically ran off. I only walked behind.

She went to a line, and I followed. After we both ordered, I was forced to pay. "When are you gonna pay for the both of us?"

"One day."

I sighed. We got our food and sat at a table.

I've notice there was news on the TV in the mall. I took out my notepad. "What's that?" asked Sarah.

"My notepad."

"Well, duh."

"It's basically like a list of what I want." I showed her the first page, it was a normal one. It showed just a list of random items that anyone may want.

I heard on the news that the criminal had died of a heart attack. Just as I planned. Sarah was watching the news, "Hey, Rian."

"Huh?"

"Have you heard about Kira?"

"Kira?"

"Yeah, it's said that Kira is the one killing all these criminals."

"Is that so? What do you think of Kira?"

"I think he's wonderful. Trying to make the world perfect so that there's no more criminals."

"It's kinda stupid if you ask me."

"Why would you say that?"

"Just think about it. If Kira was one of us, then it's just stupid, because one day, he'll die himself. Then the judgment would stop, and crime would pick up."

"Yeah, but everyone would hear about the story of Kira, and nobody would do crime because they don't want to die."

"That may be true, but some may not care and commit crimes anyway. Then once that crime is public, crime is back to normal."

"Hmm... I guess you're right. At least for now he is pulling judgment."

"Sarah, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"What if I told you, I'm Kira?"

"What? Well, then, I-" I started laughing, "What's so funny?"

"Me, Kira? Impossible. I'm not the type of person to do that type of thing. Plus the look on your face was the best."

She punched me in the arm, I know, I deserve it. "Don't do that to me."

"But even if I was Kira?"

"Well, then I'd help him in what ever way that I can."

I began to hear something on the news, about some guy named L. Trying to find Kira. However, I know he'll never find me. I don't make myself obvious. Nobody would suspect anything about me.

Either that, or I'm too suspicious because I don't speak out in public much. "Rian!"

"What? Huh?"

"Were you even listening to me."

"I was thinking about something."

"Well, nevermind then..."

She seemed really bummed, "Tell me, what were you saying?" and I don't know why I asked.

"I, wanted to know if you, um, wanted to see the uh, a movie tonight?"

She was blushing, badly. "You mean like a date?"

"Yes- No, not like a date at all. I mean really why would I asked you out on a date, we're really great friends but that's it." She was speaking really fast, so it was a lie obviously.

"Alright, well I have to go. I guess it's a date then, meet you here at 6."

As I began to walk away, "Wait!"

I turned around and Sarah walked right up to me. Our noses almost touched and we could feel each other breathe.

She blushed and backed up, "Uh, nevermind, heh." I turned and walked home.

XXXX

"So you lined up a date for tonight, instead of doing your job as 'Kira'?" asked Ryuk.

"If I can control the cause of death, I'm sure I can control the time as well."

I saw a few criminals online. I wrote them into my Death Note, and had the cause of death as a heart attack at midnight. That's not it though. For one, I had him escape his cell and to the front door before his heart attack. For another, I had him write his name on the wall with his own blood. For the last, I simply had him not be able to sleep.

After awhile, I realized the time and left my house.

XXXX

"So, where are we going?" I asked as I walked up to Sarah.

"I was gonna ask what did you want to see?"

"Well, I'm actually getting a bit hungry. So how about dinner then the movie? My treat."

"Sure, I could go for something to eat."

I started walking to a restaurant, with Sarah following me. "Besides, if we're gonna have our first date, why have it the right way?"

"I thought I told you it wasn't a date."

I glanced at her, "Then why are you blushing so badly?"

She turned away, "I'm not blushing..."

I turned her head to me, putting my hand on her forehead, "No fever. So it must be blood running to your cheeks. Also known as blushing."

"So what if I'm blushing? Maybe I'm just nervous that you won't noticing something I've done differently."

I looked over her, "Nothing different appearance wise. But I have noticed you're walking 2 inches farther from me than usual."

"What do you mean, we always walk like this. Plus, I don't care how we walk."

I stepped up right next to her, "So you don't care if we walk this close?"

Her cheeks grew brighter. "Well, I won't say that I mind it."

I grabbed her hand, "What about this?"

She jumped a bit, "Well uh, I don't mind this either." I watched her cheeks get as bright as they could.

I stopped, which stopped her.

"Why'd you stop?"

I grabbed her shoulders, and moved her into the same position as we were last time at the mall. I could feel her warm breath... "Sarah, I'm about to tell you something I never thought I'd say in my life."

"W-What?"

I immediately looked to my side, "Oh, we're here." I let go of Sarah and headed inside the restaurant. I knew we were here when I stopped Sarah, I wanted to know how she would react.

We were already seated when she asked me, "What were you about to say?"

However, with perfect timing the waitress came by. I had made my order and so did Sarah.

For the next few minutes I was staring at the news. "Why do you keep staring at the news?"

"I'm very interested with the Kira case. I wanna see what else he does."

As criminals come on the TV, I write them down on my notepad.

However, not many criminals appeared before our dinner came. So I put my notepad away, and began eating.

After dinner, we left the restaurant. "Alright, so what movie were we gonna see?"

"Is that really the first thing on your mind?" asked Sarah.

"No, the first thing on my mind was my surroundings."

"Why?"

"Because you can never be too cautious. Anyway, what movie?"

"Thing is, it's late, I kinda wanna go home and sleep."

"Alright, I'll walk you home."

We proceeded to walk to her house.

XXXX

All throughout the walk, she never asked once what was I going to tell her, did she forget?

Right outside her door, I realized we were in a similar position as before. "Sarah, there's something that I want to tell you, but I don't want you tell anyone else."

"What?"

"I'm Kira."

"Rian, I thought I told you not to joke around with me."

"I'm not. I really am Kira."

"Prove it."

"All the time when I was watching the news, when they died, that was me. It would be impossible to just suddenly have a heart attack for the situation." I looked at my watch, just past midnight. "If you look on the news, there will be criminals in jail, one would have escape his cell and die in front of guards. Another wrote his name in blood on the wall before he died. Look on the news if you don't believe me."

"So what am I suppose to say, now that I know you're Kira."

"Don't say anything. Just keep acting like you."

She gave me a nod, "Alright." then went inside.

XXXX

As I walked home I asked, "Ryuk, what was that eye deal again?"

"Well, for trading up half your life span, you get the eyes of a shinigami."

"Where you can see the name and lifespan of everyone right?"

"Except another person who owns a Death Note."

"Alright, I'll make the eye deal."

Ryuk did a little laugh and proceeded with the deal.

XXXX

It's been a few months, Sarah I hung out a lot, and many criminals were killed. Not to mention whoever tried to stop me died as well. However, recently, I started killing whoever got my worse side.

I've kept this a secret from Sarah. Today I got a call from her, "Hey Rian, do you think we could meet up?"

"Sure, where?"

"The usual place."

"Alright." I hung up.

Now I know I haven't said why my name is Rian, and her name is Sarah. It's not that she come from the US or that I came from Japan. I've always liked the name Rian more than my actual. Now I've figured it came in handy, in case there was someone with another notebook that saw me, or didn't make the eye deal.

I started walking to our usual place.

XXXX

"Hey Sarah, why'd you call me?"

"I found out what you were doing. I thought Kira only killed criminals not innocent people."

"I'm not Kira anymore. I've moved on from that."

"I don't think you should use your Note anymore"

"But I have to."

"Rian, I want you to stop!"

Stop killing? Stop writing in the Death Note? That will be impossible.

I took out a notepad. "Rian, what did I just say-"

"I'm not writing in the Note. I'm writing a promise that I will never write in the Note again."

"Wow, lying right in front of her huh?" said my shinigami. "I guess you really don't care about her."

Sarah grabbed my arms and opened them, forcing me to stop writing. I guess she saw through my plan. However, with opening my arms, she embraced me, and put her lips onto mine.

I guessed I've teased her so much I forgot that she actually felt this way about me. I dropped the Note and my pencil. I hugged her back and kissed her.

However, I broke the kiss, "It's too late."

"What?"

The Note began to take effect. I still had her in my embrace. I watched as her eyes began to close. "I'm sorry."


End file.
